A chess game and more
by DBT the awesome
Summary: What happens when Minerva invites Artemis over for a chess game? And what happens when the two genii start chatting and laughing together? Is love in the air for them? Only time will tell...  A/M ::One-shot:: Rated T just in case


**A/N Hello all humans and fairies! First off, I'd like to say that there are to many A/H fics! So here's another contribution to the very scarce number of A/M fanfics. Secondly, I know it's a very cliché story, but even the most cliché stories are pretty interesting. Well, I think so, anyway… Thirdly, here is the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Minerva, Holly, Butler, Trouble and everyone else in the story. Colfer does. For now, that is…**

**Fourthly, enjoy the story!**

_The Paradizo Chateau, Southern France_

Artemis and Butler stepped out of their Black Bentley in front of the mansion Minerva lived in. Soon, a figure appeared at the door and a young woman came out of it. She had blonde, tight curls and was wearing a white and gold dress. Her name was Minerva Paradizo.

Artemis looked at the girl in front of him. _My, my, how she has grown! She's almost the same age as me now. And she's really, really beautiful. Her face is so perfect and- Stop it, Artemis! What are you thinking? This is puberty talking. Just ignore it._

"Artemis! I've missed you so much!" she cried gleefully and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Minerva," he said in a calm voice, even though his face was beet red and had an uncertain expression on his face. The two remained standing there in an awkward embrace when they finally pulled apart.

"You've changed so much, Minerva. You're almost as old as me," Artemis stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And you haven't changed a bit," she replied in the exact same tone. "And you must tell me how you haven't aged in the slightest bit. You're supposed to be eighteen! And Butler, you've shaved," she noticed.

"Yes, I found no need to blend in with the locals now that Artemis is back," he replied, rubbing his hairless chin.

"How was the book I recommended - Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens?" Minerva inquired. Artemis stifled a laugh as he pictured his bodyguard reading such a thing.

"It was...good, I suppose," he replied hesitantly, affected that Artemis was right there trying hard not to laugh.

"I enjoyed it when I read it," she replied. An awkward silence fell over them when Minerva realised they were still in the driveway. "Come in, we have so much to talk about," she said as she led the teenager and his huge bodyguard to the house, where they headed to the living room.

It was a very grand living room. A chandelure hung from the ceiling and the crystals deflected light perfectly, making the room flooded with white light. The sofa matched the light, they were as white as snow, save for a few chocolate stains, courtesy of Beau, her younger brother.

"I like it," Artemis said. Butler nodded in agreement as he scanned the surroundings. He trusted Minerva, of course, and didn't expect anything to be hidden in waiting to kill Artemis, but he was a bodyguard, it was his job to do something like that.

Minerva smiled. "Thank you," she accepted the compliment graciously and led the two onto the sofa as she sat in the arm chair slanted slightly to face the sofa. "So, Artemis, you have to tell me everything about your adventure, and after that, how about a game of chess?"

Artemis nodded. "That sounds good. I would like that," he replied and told the entire tale of his trip to limbo and back, not leaving out a single detail. He talked about No. 1, Abbot, Holly, the tunnel... Basically, he talked about everything.

"Wow, you took 3 years to do that?" Minerva asked after Artemis had finished his story.

"Well, it was 3 years to you but only a day for us," he pointed out. Minerva nodded in a manner which said _you got a point there_.

"Now, how about that chess game I've been waiting 3 years to play with you?" Minerva suggested. Artemis nodded and Minerva got up from her seat to obtain the chess set. She sson returned and laid the oak chess set on the table, and orderly placing each chess piece in the correct position. "Black or white?"

"Black," Artemis replied promptly. It was as if the chess pieces were symbolising the clothes they were wearing. Artemis and his usual Armani suit - black; Minerva and her creamy dress - white.

"Then let's begin," Minerva smiled as she moved her pawn and waited for Artemis to make his move. Artemis smiled his vampire smile in return and the game began.

Time passed and the grandfather's clock in the hallway chimed - it was four o'clock in the afternoon and they had been playing for an hour. Despite this, their concentration did not deter. The two youths had been staring at the black and white chess board and not once did they look up. Butler, not very bored, glanced at the object which was keeping the two so occupied. It seemed as though Minerva was winning. She had just taken Artemis' knight and Artemis had only taken pawns, a bishop and a rook.

Finally, after another half an hour, Minerva smiled victoriously. "Checkmate!" she cried. Butler inwardly heaved a huge sigh of relief and went to stand by Artemis' side, as he usually did.

"Impossible!" Artemis said incredulously. "I have never, ever lost a game of chess in my life."

"Except for five seconds ago," Minerva retorted, her left eyebrow arched and her arms folded. Artemis was internally fuming and Minerva could see it plainly. "If it makes you feel any better, you haven't played in three years, while I play it at least twice a week."

Artemis sighed and looked at Minerva. "Very well. I shall admit defeat momentarily. Don't think I won't demand a rematch," Artemis warned. "But it was a good game, Minerva." He nodded his head and extended his arm politely.

"Yes, a very good game," Minerva replied as she shook his pale hand firmly. She then looked at the clock and then to Artemis. "Would you like to have something to eat?" she offered.

"Caviar?" he answered hopefully.

"You read my mind," she smiled and the two made their way to the elegant dining room. "Come, join us, Bulter," she called.

"Actually, I have some things I have to attend to. You two have fun, I'll be back soon," Butler said, wanting to give the two some alone time.

"Since when do you have 'things to attend to'?" Artemis questioned.

"It's Juliet. Quite important family matters. I have to go now, bye," he fibbed and quickly made his exit.

"He's lying," Minerva stated.

"Yes, I know. But why?" he asked himself. He quickly shrugged it off as he took a seat and Minerva went into the kitchen.

She quickly prepared the two plates and put some caviar on them. She laid out mother of pearl caviar cutlery on the plates and expertly brought them out, carefully placing them onto the white tablecloth.

"Thank you," Artemis nodded and Minerva nodded in return. With that, the two started eating the very expensive delicacy. "It's very good caviar," Artemis commented.

Minerva beamed and they soon finished the plate of caviar. "Want some champagne?" she asked after clearing the plates.

"Why not?" Artemis replied and went into the kitchen to help Minerva out. He easily got a bottle of wine from the wine fridge and Minerva went to get the glasses. However, the glasses were quite high up and Minerva, in an attempt to get them, tripped and was about to hit the cold marble floor, if it weren't for Artemis' quick reflex and catching her in his arms.

And so the two remained there, Minerva looking into Artemis' mismatched eyes and Artemis holding his arms around Minerva's torso. Their faces were inches apart and their lips were about to meet when Minerva looked away.

"Thank you for catching me, Artemis," she said, looking away.

"Not at all," he replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice as he cleared his throat.

And the two grabbed the glasses and the champagne bottle and headed for the living room, their gazes still wandering and their hearts still beating in a somewhat rapid pace. Artemis had the honour of opening the bottle and pouring the sweet liquid into the glasses. And they toasted.

"To your safe return," Minerva started.

"To your victory at chess," Artemis continued.

"To defeating Abbot," Minerva went on.

And so the two kept at it, until they were quite buzzed. It was then when they decided to stop drinking so much alcohol.

"I've missed you, Artemis," Minerva said, inching closer to him.

"I know," he smiled and took her and in his. They inched closer together as Beau silently descended down the stairs, just awake from his afternoon nap.

Then, the lips of the two lovers crashed against each other, the alcohol still slightly fazing their judgement.

"Eww!" Beau cried in horror.

The two teenagers turned around to find Minerva's younger brother staring at them. "Merde!" Minerva muttered under her breath.

"I'm telling Daddy!" Beau proclaimed.

"No, no, Beau. You wouldn't want to do that. Because if you did, I'll tell Daddy it was you who ate the last cookie," Minerva threatened. Beau looked terrified at what Minerva said and he immediately did the action of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key.

"Good boy, Beau. Now, why don't you go back to your room and leave Artemis and I in peace." Beau nodded and went back up the stairs without once looking back.

"Thank goodness," Artemis said. Minerva nodded in agreement before the two looked at each other. "Now, where were we?"

Minerva smiled before leaning in again to kiss Artemis. The two were, again, inches apart. Their lips were about to meet once again... when Butler opened the door.

The young genii pulled back again to avoid too much awkwardness. "I should leave," Butler said upon realising what he just stopped.

"No, Butler, stay," Minerva said, just being polite and a good hostess.

"Artemis, I think we should go. Your mother is-" Butler was cut off by Artemis' phone ringing.

Artemis sighed when he saw the Caller ID before answering the call. "Yes, Mother?...I'm at Minerva's house...Yes, Mother... Very well, Mother...Bye," he said and killed the call. "That was my mother. She wants me to return home now."

Minerva nodded before ushering the two toward the door and opening it for them. "Goodbye, Butler. Goodbye, Artemis. It was great seeing you again."

"As to you," Artemis replied while Butler merely nodded his head.

As the bodyguard and the boy genius sat in their personal helicopter and travelled back to Ireland, Artemis' cell phone beeped. He frowned and checked the message.

_We should do this again. ~M_

Artemis smiled and unhesitantly replied.

_I agree. How about Tuesday? I know a very good restaurant in Spain._

_****_**A/N And I'm done! I know the ending was quite bad, but I was really at a loss on how to end it. And sorry if the two appeared OOC, but alcohol does something to your mind, right? Plus, I'm not a genius myself, so I don't know how they act. I hope you liked it, leave a review if you enjoyed it or were repulsed by it, I won't be offended. Thank you so much for reading and long live A/M! :)**

**~DBT**


End file.
